


The Amazing Tweek!

by Neonlightsglo



Category: South Park
Genre: Art in Fic, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig flipping everyone off, Crude Humor, Dorks in Love, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Jealous Craig, Lovely Assistant Craig, M/M, Magician Tweek, Mild Language, One Shot, Talent Shows, This is pure fluff, inappropriate hand gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonlightsglo/pseuds/Neonlightsglo
Summary: South Park Elementary is hosting their monthly talent show and it's no surprise that Tweek Tweak is participating. Except this time, Tweek is exchanging his usual talent for the piano to try something new. Something that makes Craig believe he's the best boyfriend in this crazy hick town. Especially when some things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	The Amazing Tweek!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hi, Hello
> 
> I got into South Park recently and fell in love with the ship. This idea kept nagging at me that I really wanted to write and draw for it. So the art you see in this fic is mine as well so I hope you guys like that too :D
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this fluffy one shot.

Craig wouldn’t exactly call himself a bragger. In fact, he wasn’t even the kind of guy who liked to bring attention to his relationship at all. The less of a spotlight on him the better. Boring and gay Craig. Just the way he likes it.

In his mind though, Craig doesn’t have a single doubt in his mind that he's the best boyfriend in this stupid and hick Colorado town.

Especially today, as he finds himself sweaty and uncomfortable in a white button down shirt, dark blue vest, and tight black slacks, hidden behind the curtain of his elementary school’s stage.

Why was he not in his usual blue sweater and comforting chullo hat, you may ask?

Well, today was the talent show.

And his boyfriend, Tweek Tweak, was participating in said show.

Craig doesn’t like to admit it, and he’ll deny it forever if anyone brings it up, but he loves coming to these sorts of things at his school. Normally, he’ll sit in the audience, front and center, for anyone on stage to see, just to show how much he supports his anxious boyfriend.

It’s always worth it too, whenever those frantic green eyes scan the crowd and land on him, because the bright smile that comes Craig’s way never fails to make his heart threaten to leap right out of his chest. That’s Craig’s smile, reserved only for him, and if there’s anything he can do to bring it out of Tweek more often, then Craig will try his best to make it happen.

Except today is a little different. After all, he is currently standing backstage instead of sitting in his usual seat. That’s because all those other times Tweek had been showcasing his talent for playing the piano and singing. Skills that Craig can admit are his guilty pleasures. It makes him soooo happy every time Tweek invites him over to be his test audience for a new song he’s learned to play. It’s a good thing Tweek goes into his own little world every time his fingers dance across the black and white keys because it’d be pretty embarrassing if his boyfriend ever caught Craig staring at him like Tweek is his whole damn universe. 

And he was.

But there’s no way Craig can say embarrassing stuff like that out loud without making a fool of himself.

So when Tweek had invited him over a few weeks ago to practice his talent show performance, Craig couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed when he found out there wouldn’t be music involved.

Instead, Tweek wanted to do something that he could involve his boyfriend in. Something different that Tweek said he’d always wanted to try.

A magic show.

With Craig as his lovely assistant.

And after much begging, okay maybe not really, Craig had agreed.

And to his surprise, it’d actually been fun coming up with tricks with Tweek. Especially, when one of them involved using Stripe and any excuse to bring his best furry friend to school was an awesome idea.

So here he was, standing backstage, next to his trembling boyfriend in a cute little magician’s outfit, as nerves started to get the best of his significant other. Craig reached out to take Tweek’s hand and gave his palm an encouraging squeeze. His usual calming technique worked as usual, the blond calming down enough to give Craig a shaky smile. That was until PC Principal announced it was their turn to take the stage.

Tweek yelped and Craig knew it was time to take out the big guns when it came to calming his boyfriend down. He took a deep breath, loud enough for Tweek to hear and copy before saying, “You’ll do great out there babe. I believe in you, okay?”

“O-okay.” Tweek stuttered with shiny and wide eyes. Craig knew it meant everything to Tweek to hear those words coming from Craig’s mouth. Tweek took another deep breath before stepping out in the spotlight.

Showtime!

Craig followed behind him, using his hands and body language to bring attention to his magician boyfriend. Just like any lovely assistant would do. He ignored all the whistles and catcalls he got his way. Well, most of them. He managed to sneak a few middle fingers towards the audience when PC Principal wasn’t looking.

“I am the Ngh The Amazing Tweek!” his boyfriend began with an awkward display of flashing his cape and wiggling his fingers. “And this i-is my wonderful assistant, Craig The Great!”

Someone in the crowd, that sounded suspiciously like Cartman, shouted, “Where’s your sexy dress Craig?”

This time, Craig didn’t hold back in flipping off the laughing audience and shooting everyone a warning glare to shut it. They quickly did.

This was Tweek’s moment to shine dammit. Like hell Craig was going to let anyone ruin it.

Tweek shot him a panicked look, but Craig kept his face neutral and tried to give off a calming aura. He nodded at his boyfriend and the blond took his cue to continue. Tweek swallowed thickly before raising his hands again and resuming the introduction to the show. 

“T-today, you will Ack watch as I p-perform incredible feats of magic and illusions that will blow your m-mind!”

As he spoke, Tweek pulled out a wand from his pocket and pointed it at the sky. The tip of it burst and out sprouted a small bouquet of flowers. Some people in the audience oohed and awed while the rest of them clapped.

Craig tried not to growl in jealousy when Tweek pulled the flowers out of his wand and handed them to bright eyed and blushing Butters in the front row. 

What the hell?

That jerk!

They hadn’t rehearsed that!

Whatever. He’d just snatch them out of Butter’s grasp after the show. 

He has a show to finish first but it didn’t stop the ugly feeling in his chest from simmering. 

Craig stomped to the other side of the stage to bring out the table that had been prepared for Tweek’s following tricks. He was careful not to jerk the table too hard since Stripe was under the sheet waiting for his time to appear. 

It was petty, sure, when Craig felt a bit of satisfaction when Tweet stumbled during his coin trick. He even smirked when Tweek panicked when Stripe wouldn’t stop wiggling in his grasp and squealing for Craig after he pulled the guinea pig out of his hat like a rabbit. 

That’s what the asshole gets for flirting with someone else during his act. Even though Craig knew it meant nothing and it was just for show. It was still a dick move that Tweek could have warned him about.

Except...Craig couldn’t even enjoy his stupid boyfriend’s struggles for long because after the first mistake, the audience’s snickering and jeering wouldn’t stop. It was really starting to piss him off. 

He could tell it was starting to get to Tweek too because the other started twitching terribly, his left eye doing that winking thing it always does whenever Tweek is anxious.

“Oh jesus!” Tweek shouted when he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking to perform the next trick. Green eyes frantically landed on Craig, his lips mouthing the words sorry over and over again. Craig felt like he’d been punched in the gut. It was obvious his boyfriend looked so distressed because he was blaming himself for ruining this for the both of them

Dammit.

Tweek isn’t the asshole here. 

Craig is.

He should have been doing everything in his power to make this performance great and support Tweek. He should have never let the audience get this bad.

After all, his boyfriend just wanted to perform together for once and here Craig was being petty over a little bout of jealousy.

Craig mouthed the words, ‘It’s okay. You’re doing fine honey.’ and hoped that the blond understood him. He wasn’t sure if that did the trick or if it was his reassuring expression but the tremors in his boyfriend’s body started to fade enough for Tweek to continue. 

They moved on and Tweek began explaining his next act, the ‘Zig Zag Boy’ as Craig replaced the table on stage with a long box, big enough to fit a human upright. 

This was his moment to shine and he wasn’t going to let Tweek down. 

“For this trick, m-my assistant, Craig The Great will be pulled apart Ack and then put back together!”

Tweek held out his hand to put on a show of helping Craig into the box. Craig eagerly took it and turned away from the audience to get in the box and mouth the phrase ‘put my pieces back right, babe’ for his boyfriend. Anything to help his nerves but also to remind him of the first time they’d practiced this trick.

The blond had almost had a panic attack when he’d first perfected the trick. He’d honestly thought that he’d really pulled Craig apart. Tweek kept asking his boyfriend if it hurt and worried that he might not be able to put the love of his life back together correctly. It had been a horrible feeling seeing Tweek that stressed, but at the same time it had been touching to see his honey care so much about him.

Tweek giggled loud enough for even the audience to hear as he shut the box closed, leaving only Craig’s face, hand, and a shoe visible. His boyfriend then surprised him by planting a quick kiss to his cheek and Craig felt his face burn like it was on fire.

Dammit Tweek!

Blushing in front of a large audience was so uncool and it could ruin the stoic image he’s built up for so long, but shit he had to admit it totally made up for Tweek’s previous crime. 

All was right in Craig’s life now.

Who cares about a stupid bouquet when he can get kisses?

Craig was thrown so out of whack by the loving gesture he almost forgot he was supposed to be pretending that he was being pulled apart.

With a wave of his wand, Tweek began pushing in the prop blades that would pretend to slice him up and pull apart the boxes to separate Craig’s body into three pieces. It was uncomfortable having to maneuver himself in the boxes to make the illusion work but it was so worth it when Tweek asked him to bob his head, tap his foot, and move his hand. Craig did what he does best and proved he could still move his hand by flipping off the audience.

Craig was soooo getting detention after this.

Oh well.

Tweek, of course, put him back successfully and he stepped out in one piece and gave the audience a bow.

Everyone started clapping and cheering except one person.

“Boo!” Cartman’s voice boomed over the rest, “Lame! Tweek should have sawed Craig’s ass in half instead!” 

“Oh god no! That’s way too much pressure! I could kill him” Tweek shrieked and started pulling on his hair.

That’s it!

Craig was done with people trying to ruin THEIR show.  
Good thing he had the perfect idea as to how to shut everyone up once and for all.

“And for his next trick,” Craig’s monotone voice cut through the air, “The Amazing Tweek will make someone from the audience disappear!”

HIs boyfriend’s head snapped in his direction, confusion clearly written all over his face.

“I will!?” Tweek screeched. 

“Yes, you will,” Craig confirmed while giving the other a wink to play along, “And I know the perfect volunteer.”

His honey still looked unsure about this all. They hadn’t practiced a disappearing act after all, but Tweek had nothing to fear. Craig was going to do all the hard work in order to make Tweek look good.

Craig then proceeded to leap off the stage and headed towards the annoying fatass that dared to interrupt their show. He eventually found the asshole sandwiched between his usual crew, Stan and Kyle, his eyes boring into Craig. Cartman must have guessed that he was Craig’s target and the moment the magician’s assistant reached for him, Cartman got up to try and flee.

“I was just kidding, Craig!” Cartman chuckled nervously before shouting, “Take Kyle! We all know jews hate magic!”

“Shut up fatass!” Kyle shrieked and proceeded to help Craig pull his overweight frenemy out of his chair and towards the stage, “This is what you get for interrupting their show!”

“Also, it’s Craig The Great to you,” he corrected for Cartman. 

They both struggled as the fatass whined and fought them tooth and nail up the stairs to the stage. All the way up until Craig threw Cartman into the same box he’d been in minutes before. He slammed the damn thing closed, not caring when the boy inside yelped. 

“Ey! Let me outta here you assholes!” 

“Nope,” Craig said while loudly popping the ‘p’ at the end as he tried to maneuver the box over a very specific spot on the stage. It was hard to move since the bottom of the box had nothing separating it from the stage and Cartman’s dragging feet and weight kept slowing his momentum. It took Kyle and The Amazing Tweek’s help in order to finally get the fatass in place. 

Since Kyle was already on stage helping, Craig figured he’d have the guy assist with their next trick as well. So, he whispered what he wanted Kyle to do off stage, hoping that the other would be more than happy to oblige.

Sure enough, when Craig pulled away, Kyle was grinning at him and gave the both of them a thumbs up. Kyle then proceeded to head backstage in order to find the lever Craig had instructed him to pull. All the while, Cartman continued to plead with just about anyone to let him go and threaten Tweek and Craig with every he could think of.

In fact, it was starting to freak his boyfriend out. Enough so that The Amazing Tweek was starting to shake and twitch.

Craig frowned and walked towards him until he was standing close enough to Tweek to take the hand not holding the wand. 

Sweaty fingers intertwined with Craig’s and while the tremors didn’t stop completely, they did lessen.

“You sure about this?” Tweek whispered to him low enough for the mic not to pick it up. Obviously, he was worried about the repercussions of messing with Eric Cartman of all people. They both knew of his reputation when it came to getting revenge. 

Except, Tweek and Craig also had their own reputations. Everyone knew they were both capable of throwing punches hard enough to land a person in the hospital. Not to mention, they were South Park’s dearest celebrity couple. If something were to happen to them...well the whole town would be devastated. 

Craig squeezed his boyfriend’s hand encouragingly and gave the other a tiny smirk.

“Don’t worry, honey. We can handle anything as long as we’re together. Now, make this asshole disappear.” 

At his words, Tweek lit up and smiled so sweetly at him, that Craig’s heart felt like it was doing somersaults in his chest. 

With renewed confidence Tweek, let go of Craig’s hand and walked up to the box. He gave a flick of the wrist with his wand and shouted the words “Abracadabra!”.

The theater suddenly went dark long enough for Kyle to pull the lever backstage, releasing the trap door underneath Cartman and dropping the fatass down below the stage, and disappearing from sight when the lights came back on. 

Cartman had screamed the whole way down so it was no surprise that when Craig glanced at the seated audience, their faces were ones of shock and terror, not of awe. 

There was such a long and uncomfortable silence afterwards that everyone pretty much heard when Tweek squeaked out an “Oh, Jesus!” from the pressure.

It took Butters, as usual, to finally break the tension in the room.

“Well, gee fellas. Aren’t ya gonna bring Eric back?”

That was a stupid question. There was no way of getting that fat ass back on stage. Not that he wanted to bring that dick back anyway.

So, without a single fuck to give, Craig opened his mouth and gave the kid who was still clutching that damn bouquet in his hands a curt, “No”.

Butters blinked at him for a moment and looked like he was ready to say something else, but he was interrupted by Kenny suddenly hopping up in the seat next to him and throwing his hands into the air.

“Woo-hoo!” Kenny cheered loudly, despite how much his parka muffled his voice.

The rest of the theater abruptly broke into applause and celebration as everyone seemed to come to agreement with Kenny. Afterall, everyone in there has probably been a victim to one of Cartman’s horrible schemes. It was nearly impossible to feel sorry for the guy.

Craig turned towards his boyfriend to find him staring at the audience in awe. Like he hadn’t expected to receive such a positive response to his performance. A small blush was spread high across Tweek’s cheekbones and soon a wobbly smile formed that was so pure and adorable that Craig felt his knees go weak. And when his honey turned to beam at him, Craig felt like the luckiest 4th grader alive. 

He made his way over to Tweek to take his hand again and gently tugged him towards the front of the stage. 

“The Amazing Tweek, everyone!” Craig announced happily except it came out in his usual nasally and monotone tone. So for all anyone knew, he just sounded like his usual bored self.

Tweek slightly jumped at the words, especially when the crowd boomed and cheered even louder in a show of support. Craig motioned for him to take a bow and Tweek quickly did so that Craig was afraid he got whiplash. 

Then those adoring emerald eyes focused on him and Craig felt all the air from his lungs disappear that he almost wondered if Tweek knew real magic after all.

“A-and don’t forget, his h-handsome assistant Craig The Great!” 

This time it was Craig’s turn to blush, as heat pooled in his cheeks from being called handsome. Craig wanted to reach out and tug his chullo over his face, but then remembered that he wasn’t wearing it. So instead he took a long bow until he felt a little more in control of himself.

They then gave another bow, but together this time and even when all was said and done and they’d both walked off the stage hand-in-hand, the audience had continued to be loud the entire time.

That is, until PC Principal told them all to shut up so he could introduce the next act.

Craig can’t say he was too surprised when at the end of it all, Tweek had won the talent show and they both now had a fancy trophy to display in their rooms. 

The best part of it all was seeing how proud and confident Tweek had been the rest of the week. 

And okay, maybe the other best part was that Cartman had remained under the stage for hours after the show, long forgotten until the janitors found him and let him out.

So even if dorky magic shows weren’t exactly Craig’s thing, it was so worth it in the end. 

And he was soooo happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The end!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Let me know what you guys think. I'm not that great of a writer, but I do draw, so if you want to check out the small creek art I've done, stop by my tumblr at https://creek4lifeman.tumblr.com/


End file.
